1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to side-view mirrors for vehicles and more particularly to an adjustable side view mirror apparatus having two back-to-back mirrors with one of the mirrors being of the non-glare type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Kobrehel Pat. No. 3,493,295, a double, back-to-back mirror assembly is mounted for rotation on an upright shaft which may be rotated by means of a manually operated knob or an electric motor to one of two previously selected, rotational positions. The mirrors are mounted by means of ball and socket joints on the upper end of the supporting shaft, this shaft being of solid cross-section. The mirrors are spaced apart and no means are provided for applying heat thereto. Further, the two mirrors are the same type, neither being non-glare.
Other prior art is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 137,383; 3,277,678; 3,429,639; 3,493,295; 3,596,079; 3,724,928; 3,811,755 and 3,924,938.